Edward and the Poachers
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: Edward the Blue Engine knows animals well, and when poachers come to take an elephant and zebra away, will Edward be able to stop them?


Along Edward's Branch Line, there is an Animal Park where many animals can be seen by the people of Sodor.

They are often transported from the Mainland, and Edward often takes them to the Animal Park.

Because of this, Edward is an expert on many types of animals.

One day, Edward was puffing along with some branch line coaches by the Animal Park when suddenly he heard a loud zebra.

"Bubbling boilers!" cried Edward and he stopped.

"What's wrong ol' boy? It's just a zebra," said his driver.

"I know that, but it feels like it's in pain." explained Edward.

"We can't worry about that now Edward, we have a train to pull." and Edward continued on to Wellsworth Station, but he was still worried.

At Wellsworth, James was waiting with passengers to board Edward's train.

"Bother that slow Edward." he grumbled as Edward puffed in.

"You took your time," said James crossly.

"I know I'm a bit late, but I heard a zebra at the Animal Park. It sounded like it was hurt." explained Edward, "I wonder what happened..."

"You must be hearing things Edward," joked James and he puffed away, but Edward wasn't so sure.

Later that afternoon, Edward was resting in a siding by the Animal Park when a zoo keeper ran over to Edward and his crew.

"What's the matter?" asked Edward's fireman.

"It's the zebra," cried the zoo keeper, "She's gone!"

Edward gasped.

"That must've been her this morning! I heard a zebra cry when I puffed by."

"The worst part is that she had a foal to be taken care of, and the father is not here right now." continued the zoo keeper, "We have to find the zebra and fast."

"It could've been poachers," said Edward's driver.

"Poachers? Aren't they those people who steal animals?"

"Yes..." muttered the driver gravely.

"Oh no! We must try and find them!" cried Edward.

Suddenly they heard an elephant roar with terror.

"Oh no, the elephant!" and the zoo keeper ran back towards the park.

Inside the park, two men were trying to rope down an elephant.

"With this ivory, we'll be rich!" laughed the taller poacher.

"This'll be fun!" agreed the shorter one.

The elephant tried to fight them off, but soon he was locked in a cage.

"Ha ha, we've got you now beasty."

The poachers drove away, snickering, just as the zoo keeper ran up.

"Bother! But I heard tyres, so it must be poachers," the zoo keeper thought and he ran back to Edward.

"There's a poacher on the loose! He's driving a brown Jeep! He's hurrying down towards Brendam Docks! Hurry!"

"On our way," promised Edward and he puffed towards the Docks.

Down the road a half mile away, the poachers were driving down the road.

"So what animal should we attack next?" asked one of the poachers.

"I say we get a lion. I've always wanted one of those."

"Cool. So-"

Suddenly they heard Edward's whistle behind them.

"Darn it!" cried the poacher, "If only I didn't pick this loud Jeep for this job."

"No matter, we're almost at Suddery. We can go past the speed limit and go to the Docks."

Edward saw the elephant on a trailer behind the back of the lorry.

"Come on driver, we can catch them. We can catch them!"

"I'm afraid we're at the speed limit Edward, and the poachers are speeding." replied Edward's driver.

"Darn!" cried Edward desperately.

Soon the poachers drove into the town of Suddery.

"Lets get a bite to eat. I'm starving." said a poacher.

"You're always hungry," grumbled the other poacher, "Now come on before that blue engine catches us."

"Alright, but if I can't get any chocolate bacon, that's your fault."

"Who eats that…?"

"Oi, don't judge me and my eating habits."

They drove straight through Suddery and soon were out of the town.

Edward had to stop at Suddery Station to fill up his water tank.

"Hurry driver! We must catch those poachers!"

"Yes Edward, but you need your water."

"I know I do, but this is an emergency. Who knows what'll happen to that elephant and zebra." said Edward urgently.

Edward's water tank was soon filled and he chuffed on, determined to catch the poachers.

The poachers soon arrived at the Docks.

Cranky the Crane was waiting for them.

"I know you need to get these animals to the Mainland for some sort of new zoo or something, but can you hurry along?" scowled Cranky; the poachers with the zebra before had lied to Cranky earlir and told him the animals were for a new zoo.

"Shut it," scoffed a poacher and Cranky lifted the elephant high into the air, inside its cage, just as Edward puffed in.

"Hey, Cranky!" called Edward, "Drop that elephant this instant!"

"Why?"

"Don't listen to him," said the poachers nervously.

"Because those are poachers!" cried Edward.

"Darn it!"

"What do you mean they're poachers? They told me these animals need to go the zoo on the Mainland," said Cranky.

"Those animals are from the Sodor Animal Park," explained Edward.

"What?!"

Cranky scowled down at the poachers.

"I should've known something was up when you said not to tell the Dock Manager."

"Heh heh… We'll leave now."

"Oh no you don't," said Edward's driver, "We're calling the police."

"Noooo!" cried the tall poacher, "And my beautiful career is ruined!"

"But there's no chocolate bacon with the police, is there?" asked the fat poacher.

"Uh… Lets agree there is." said Edward's driver as he dialed "999."

Soon the police took the poachers away and the dock workers found the zebra on a ship that was about to leave.

"Hold it! That zebra belongs here!" they said.

"Alright," said the captain, "Take this animal off at once."

Cranky loaded the zebra onto the ground again.

The Fat Controller arrived just in time to see the ship leave.

"Well done Edward, I heard all about your escapade from the police, and I am proud of you."

"Thanks sir," grinned Edward.

"As a reward, you will be given the job of taking the animals back to the Animal Park." Edward was very pleased as he shunted some trucks into place.

"Here you go animals," he said cheerfully, "Time to take you back to the Sodor Animal Park."

As Edward puffed along, crowds of people waved and cheered for him.

"Hurrah for Edward!"

Edward felt prouder than ever.

When Edward arrived at the Animal Park, the zoo keepers were very pleased indeed.

"Oh, thank you Edward," one said, "We were so worried about these animals."

"No problem," smiled Edward.

"Are the poachers taken care of?" asked another.

"Yes," said Edward proudly, "They are."

"Well done, you are a Really Useful Engine!" the zoo keepers cheered once more.

Edward smiled.

"Hip, hip, hurrah! Hip, hip, hurrah! Hip, hip, hurrah!" they chanted as Edward went to get some China Clay from the Clay Pits.

"It sure is nice to help people and animals alike." Edward thought as he whistled with delight.


End file.
